MagneSensors' program is aimed at demonstrating in vivo measurements of binding interactions in small animals using a new magnetic detection platform. The unique benefits stem from the use of ultra-sensitive magnetic sensors to measure the magnetic field generated by magnetic nanoparticles (magnetic labels) conjugated to biomolecules such as ligands or proteins. Major advantages stem from the ability of the magnetic platform to achieve high sensitivity without requiring the separation of unbound magnetic nanoparticle labels. Moreover, tissue is "transparent" to magnetic fields for our specific measurement technique. Key applications include real-time monitoring and assessment of biological processes (gene expression, protein-protein interactions, protein trafficking, and protein function) in live animals throughout the duration of the study. This could eliminate the need for serial sacrifice of animals to obtain time-dependant data. The instrumentation developed to date has already demonstrated extremely high levels of sensitivity in vitro: 4 attomoles of IL-6 in a homogeneous "mix and measure" sandwich immunoassay format, and cell surface receptor assays on as few as 40 cells, also without the separation of unbound labels. Phase I focuses on demonstrating in vivo binding measurements in live organisms using C. elegans as a model system. Phase II will move on to in vivo assays on small animals (mouse) including intracellular assays. The program will also determine the depth that the technology can detect binding interactions inside small animals, which is expected to exceed 2 cm.